


Bound by Terror

by Mahotou



Category: Galebound (Webcomic)
Genre: Blood and Injury, Compelling Voice (Trope), Hurt/Comfort, War of the Blind Kings (Galebound)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-14
Updated: 2020-03-04
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:22:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 13,669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22902367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mahotou/pseuds/Mahotou
Summary: A few years in to the War of the Blind Kings, young Jasmine was granted a mission to Rampure to gather information on the weaknesses of their kingdom. Her plans are thrown to the wind with just two whispered words.
Relationships: Cayden/Jasmine
Kudos: 1





	1. Flight

**Author's Note:**

> Year is either 442 or 443AV.  
> Jasmine is 15 (earth age) and on her first mission out alone.

Voices hummed and murmured across the marketplace. Jasmine casually spoke with the vendors and fellow shoppers. Gathering a gauge of the situation of this city and how her citizens viewed their monarchy. While examining a peach and having a friendly conversation with the stall owner a voice whispered in her ear.

“ _Don’t think._ ”

Jasmine’s mind emptied. Fruit tumbled from her hands. Panic seized in her chest. Drained of comprehension, she only had her senses and instinct. 

_Leave. Now. Escape_. 

A feeling. A need. But her world froze.

Her breath, shallow. Her heart pumped inside her ears. She blinked rapidly, but no thoughts would form. She gasped as someone softly touched her shoulder. They gently turned her around. 

She now faced an adult woman. Brown umber curls pulled back in a short roundtail. Dark skin, a shy lighter than Cayden. Thumb on her lip as if in thought. Scrutinizing black eyes. “Look at you,” she teased under her breath. “A pretty little light-skinned lady.”

Jasmine looked down at herself then back up to the Nobleman. 

The woman smiled. “Very good.”

“Miss? Is everything okay? Did ya wanna buy that?” 

The woman peered over Jasmine at the vendor. “Of course! She’s an old friend of mine. But I think I struck her dumb.” She giggled. “No worries. I’ll pay for whatever she intended to buy.”

Paper wrinkled and scuffed as three fruits slid into a bag. Jasmine stepped aside as the woman finished her transaction. 

The woman draped an arm across Jasmine’s shoulders casually. She shivered and instinctively tried to shift away from her touch. The women tightened her hold and guided her away. She whispered in her ear, “Take these.” She dropped the bag into Jasmine’s hands. Coarse wrinkled brown paper. Solid spherical fruits inside. She gripped it tightly. Her nails punctured the bag and the skin of some fruits beneath before she sent it through the armory stone.

“What? I meant…” then she chuckled, realizing. “Oh, but you _can’t think_ , can you? Was that a natural reaction?” 

“Yes. Can’t think,” Jasmine replied. Shallow breathing. Light-headed. 

The woman burst out laughing. “Oh this is _fun!_ I want to play with _you_ before turning you in. Maybe they’ll allow me my own Magician.” She paused. “Or maybe I won’t turn you in and you’ll just be my secret. That sounds _delightful_.”

People milling about. Vendors. Sweets. Shops. Colors. Flowers. Dust. Cobblestone streets. Alleys. Children screaming in glee. Buildings. Wood. Brick. Stone. 

“You’re a curious one. Checking out the sights I suppose. I have lots of questions for you when we get inside. Like, what’s yo—”

Something small and high-pitched tumbled into the woman’s legs from behind. 

_Children_. 

The woman’s arm tugged on Jasmine’s neck briefly as she fell to her knees with a shocked cry. The disturbance triggered Jasmine to flee, twisting away and _running_.

“Tucker! Val! How many times—! I’m so sorry, Miss. Are y— Oh!”

_Urgency. Fear. Focus. React._

The woman’s shoes clicked on the stone street as she gave chase. 

“Wait, girl!” 

A memory of her brother flitted through her mind. _“For how long though?” He grinned._

Her feet stopped. But only for a heartbeat. 

“What!?” the woman shreaked.

Jasmine burst past people and stalls, tears flying off her face as she ran her heart out. 

_Brother. Home. Seek safety. Get away. Leave._

She pulled her brother’s Call Stone from the armory, then Mom’s, Tallin’s, Avian’s... 

“Stop running!”

She stumbled, but only changed her pace. 

“Stop walking!”

Jasmine went back into her all out run. 

“ _Stop everything!_ ”

Her body seized and she slammed into the road. Her clothes scuffed on dirt and muck. Something tore.

“Who’s she running from?” “Maybe she’s a market thief. Leave her alone.” “Is she okay? Did she trip?” “Young lady, do you need help?” 

People whispered and talked. One tried to help her up but her limp form slipped from their grip. A few screamed. A shout for help. 

“Excuse me! Let me through.” 

That woman’s face came into view. Jasmine was turned onto her back and felt the woman examine her neck and head. She held a hand over Jasmine’s agape mouth. 

“What-in-the—” The woman sighed exasperated. A soft palm on her cheek, then light pressure at her sternum. A whispered, “ _Breathe,_ child!”

Air flew into her lungs. She coughed and gradually regained her breath. 

“There we go, sweetie,” she said soothing. She then addressed the crowd, “Please give us some space. I know this girl. She’ll be fine. I know what to do.”

The sky was its usual golden peach. A few scattered clouds. Tears continued to spill.

“Now be a good girl and stop causing trouble for me, sweetie. We’re going home. Come on. Get up. Careful now. Now walk with me until we get inside.” 

The gathering was satisfied. Lost interest. The girl was going home. Everything was fine. 

_Hopelessness_.

“How can you be _clever_ when you can’t _think_?” the woman hissed in her ear. “Brother. Reaction. Fear.” Jasmine squeaked, tugging weakly against her grip. 

Grey streets. Charcoal scent. Meaningless mass of people. Throbbing ankle. Dread.

“Sit in that chair and stay there until I say so!”

Three steps. She sat. The door slammed. Lock clicked. 

Exhausted, Jasmine waited, watching the woman. She sighed, pulled out her hair-tie then ran her fingers through her curls a few times. She then lit two candles, setting one by either of them on the central wood table, as she muttered to herself. 

“You’ve caused so much trouble, dear. That was close. How do I word this…?” 

She took a seat at the other end of the table and glared at Jasmine, a finger on her lip. “‘Brother’, ‘reaction’ and ‘fear’,” she murmured, tilting her head slightly. 

“Besides the command to stay seated, meaning I intend for you to stay there, I rescind all other commands.”

Jasmine blinked. 

Blinked a few more. 

_Th–think… Remember_. 

_This is Rampure. That’s a Noble. Dark curls, skin and eyes. Curvy, but not short. Did she say she could turn me in for status? She’s not of the Royal line then. Even if she had similarities. But…_

Adrenaline kicked. Jasmine swiveled in her chair frantically, taking in the room. Wood door. Tiled floor. High windows. What was this place? They went through—what was it?—a hallway and two rooms to get here?

Her only verbal restraint was this chair.

Jasmine took a quick deep breath.

“And don’t make any loud noises!” 

The air hissed back out through her nose. 

_Don’t panic. She shouldn’t be obvious. She can think now. Think carefully._ What information can she gather? This was why she was sent here. Espionage. 

But can she do her job under the thumb of a Noble? 

She took large paced breaths and refocused on Curls.

“There you go… Well done,” she taunted. Jasmine glared back. Tears pricked at her eyes again. 

“What’s your name, dear?” 

“Jasmine.” 

“I remember that flower. Beautiful and sweet. Good as tea, too. A nice name.” Curls smiled. 

“Jasmine, protect me and never attempt to cause me harm.”

 _Blasted Gale_ … now she can’t willingly incapacitate her in a harmful way. Jasmine prayed to the Saints of Mercy that she could find a loophole in whatever commands Curls laid down.

“How old are you?”

“Fifteen.”

Curls sucked her teeth, disappointed. “I hoped you just _looked_ young for your age. No matter. A few years until you’re an adult.”

_Was she insinuating—?_

“What’s your brother’s name?”

Everything constricted. Throat, fists, stomach. When had she mentioned him?

“M–Mil.”

 _Keep thinking. Don’t stop thinking. Notice everything._ Jasmine revealed only a nickname. Was it possible to lie? When would it be ideal to lie?

“And how old is he?”

“E-eighteen.”

“That’s better,” the woman cooed, her lips curling.

“Don’t. Touch. Him.” Jasmine shook her head and her eyes blurred, tears falling across her cheeks. 

“Oh, you sweet child. Are you more scared for him than yourself?” the woman said. 

Jasmine tucked her chin and scraped her chair on the floor as she pushed back an inch. 

“Don’t worry. I won’t.”

Jasmine relaxed minutely. Curls must have other plans though. Nothing good. 

She felt the weight of the Call Stones in her pocket. 

She had panicked and now her family must know she was in serious trouble. They shouldn’t come. Mom was smart though. They’ll make a plan. Right? Jasmine should send some Stones back. Give them more tools to work with.

Jasmine shifted, feigning timidity, hiding her right side from Curls. 

“Who are you? Do you live here?” She slid a hand into her skirt pocket and felt each Stone’s embossed symbol before sending them back one by one.

“Me? I’m your new best friend. But you can call me your Lady or Mistress Leyla.”

“Ley-Lady Leyla.” So that was an Obligation.

A bird, Avian’s Stone; she sent it back. A butterfly, Milan’s; she kept it. A claw, Tallin’s; she sent it. 

“Ohh,” Curls giggled. “I like how that rolls.”

Jasmine took her hand out and gripped her mother’s and brother’s Stones from outside her skirt. 

“So my dear, where are you from? Are you from Rampure or another kingdom?”

All her other questions automatically brought the answer to mind. But this time nothing came. Jasmine’s shoulders dropped. _How could she not know this?_

“I’m… not from here.”

“You look confused.” Her sultry tone became knife-like. “Where are you from?”

Nothing.

Jasmine blinked. “I–I’m not sure.” 

“You’re telling the truth, right? Do you not know where you’re from? Where’s your home?”

“Yes, it’s the truth! No, I don’t remember. I don’t know!”

“How?” she hissed.

Jasmine’s gripped tightened. “Probably an Obligation.”

“Oh, of course,” Curls moaned. 

What did Jasmine still have then? Who was her liege? Blank. Where was home? Lost. How about her family? Mom, Milan, Aunt Lorna, cousins Tallin and Avian… that seemed right. Friends? Cayd, Bray, Lillian, Sara… She could remember all of them. Probably. 

Maybe it was… 

Curls asked for Jasmine’s armory stone. It wasn’t marked; hintless. She tossed it back to Jasmine.

“Well, in the end it doesn’t matter,” she laughed. “How would you have kept in contact with family?”

“Letters through the stone.” She remembered writing letters. But a step seemed missing. 

“Then we’ll do that,” she said cheerfully.

“What do you mean?”

“Write a convincing letter for your brother to come and save you. And then help me catch him.”


	2. Freeze

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Someone came. Jasmine struggles with herself and her newest Obligations. Will this person save her or will she be their end?

It had been a few days since Jasmine got her letter back. Milan marked it with two triangles touching at point like a butterfly, and the words _“Be safe. I’m coming.”_ Any day now, Milan would show up. If he had taken her information to heart, he’d probably come alone. He would try to whisk her away, or assassinate Leyla.

She prayed he wouldn’t. 

Everything she’d told him in her letter had been a lie.

Ideally, Milan would see through it, and tell others. He would come with a small team to try to save her.

She wanted to see him again so badly. 

There were times that Jasmine sometimes imagined seeing her brother in a crowd, or suddenly appearing in the doorway, just out of the corner of her eye. She wondered if these were really her own feelings, or if Leyla had somehow made her miss him so badly. She needed to keep her mind in check. She missed her family dreadfully, but they shouldn’t be trapped in her mess. She asked for this mission… it could all go wrong, terribly quickly. What if, because of her, her whole family was captured and used for–

_Don’t think like that._

Despair was dangerous. When she caught herself, Jasmine thought up scenarios where things ended positively. _Calculate. Look for opportunities._ She played and replayed in her mind what she should do or say when she saw Milan or anyone from home. Were the loopholes in Lady Leyla’s commands big enough to allow such disobedience?

Jasmine shook her head. _No. Don’t think of her like that. Don’t call her that outside the Obligation. She is just_ that woman _, Curls._

But it was becoming harder to not fall into new habits. Jasmine shivered.

“Is everything alright, Jessica?” Mrs. Deina asked, looking over her shoulder. She was Leyla’s personal aide and... never got Jasmine’s name quite right. She was a kind elderly lady who liked routine and enjoyed simple pleasures. 

“Just a little cold from the wind, Missus.” Jasmine brushed her hair back.

Mrs. Deina smiled warmly. “Let me know if anything is bothering you, dear. Don’t be self-conscious now. I’m used to odd requests.”

She would be, from caring for a “Blind” Nobleman by herself. Curls was unable to bathe, cook, clean, or even choose ingredients from the market if they were too fresh. She couldn’t see or feel water, fire, dirt or living plants and animals.

Jasmine smiled back. “I’ll be fine.”

“Alright. We just need one last thing and we’ll be back soon.” She turned away and they continued on their way to their last errand.

Mrs. Deina didn’t know anything about her ordeal. She had been told that Jasmine was simply a homeless girl that asked for shelter in exchange for being a helping hand. The house they lived in was too big for two and Mrs. Deina was happy to have Jasmine to stay with them. 

Jasmine helped clean and cook. She didn’t mind that so much, since that was helping Mrs. Deina more than Curls. But whenever _that woman_ was bored, she commanded Jasmine to entertain in the form of song or dance. And if the aide wasn’t around, she’d command strange things of the young Magician, like to act like a doll or toy, to pretend to be a pet, or to tell her embarrassing stories about herself. 

She could handle that, but _that woman_ kept insisting on teaching her that… Magicians weren’t… 

“Jazz?”

She thought she heard a quiet tenor voice. She stopped walking. Was she hearing things?

She… She should separate herself from the caretaker.

“Mrs. Deina?” she called out, “I’ll be going back now, if that’s alright?”

“Alright Josephine! Stay warm! If you’re not feeling well, just rest, okay dear?” 

“Yes. Thank you!”

Jasmine stood there, waiting as Mrs. Deina continued on her way without a clue. 

Her knees felt weak and she shut her eyes. Should she find a seat? This street had open benches here and there. But her legs didn’t want to move. 

Should she look? What if it wasn’t real? What if she imagined it? What if it was a hallucination from all her daydreaming?

_Whoever you are, knock me out. Take me home. Get me out._ Leyla’s Obligations would feel like a sickness but it would be better than being used to–

“Jasmine, how are you doing?” the voice asked, deeply concerned. She felt him gently grasp her upper arm. She flinched at his touch and cringed. 

Someone came for her. Her mind blanked.

She heard cloth shifting, as he probably turned to look around them. “We shouldn’t talk here. I’ll find some place private. Can you…?”

This... wasn’t her brother. He’d have wrapped her in a hug and pulled her aside and… 

Jasmine opened her eyes slowly. At eye-level, thin dark eyes stared back at her. This was a dream she didn’t dare imagine herself. _Cayden had come for her_. She took in his eyes, dark complexion and straight black hair. His expression was stoic, despite the concern in his voice. 

Hope and fear flooded her senses.

“ _Cayden…_? Why–? What are you doing here?” She gasped. “D–don’t answer! I’m–I’m Obligated to ask questions.”

He smiled briefly. “Should we stay in public, or is a private area safer?”

_The old warehouse was private and empty_. But she shouldn’t–

She cringed and shook her head to throw the idea away. She needed to give him information.

“Um… Th- Th- C- Ley-” Jasmine huffed indignantly. She wished that she could find a way around speaking _her_ name to anyone else. She settled for saying it spitefully. “ _Lady Leyla_ is at the house.”

Cayden made a noise. Was it a laugh? 

“…And the older woman I was with, Mrs. Deina, she may come back this way.” 

“How about that tea shop then?” Cayden nodded toward a place behind her. “We can take a seat further inside. Just talk.”

“Yes. Please,” she sighed.

Talking was good. She needed to get information from– _N-no._ She needed to _give_ him as much as she could. 

His touch was like a small shock to her system, as Cayden took her arm and guided her inside. She leaned in toward him a little, feeling comforted by the contact.

He asked for a private area and they were led to booths with curtains to separate them from the noise of others around them. He thanked the server and ordered something while Jasmine slid into the opposite seat from him. The curtain rings clattered as he closed the drapes.

“Jasmine, how are you doing?” he asked again.

She brushed her hair over her ear. Her heart pounded and she struggled to think. She felt the compulsion to ask him questions. _Who else came? Who could she give to Leyla?_ She wanted to tell Cayden everything. She didn’t want to be alone. And to top everything off, she hadn’t expected her feelings for her preteen crush to reignite during such a dire situation. 

The two of them, in close proximity, alone in a booth at a cute tea shop…

This was a trap. She would ensnare him. All for Leyla.

It was warm in the small booth. 

“You don’t look well.” 

She was grateful the lighting was dim.

“It’s just hard to focus. Obligations, thoughts. Too much at once.”

“What can I do to help?” 

“Just… Just ask me questions. Give me something else to focus on.” 

He nodded. “Leyla is the Nobleman’s name, right? Who is Mrs. Deina? Is she Noble, Magician or Exempt?”

Jasmine appreciated his calm presence. She could push her feelings aside and just let herself talk. She thoughtlessly creased and flattened the fabric of her dress as she spoke.

She explained how Mrs. Deina was Lady Leyla’s personal caretaker, which led to explaining Leyla’s situation.

Queen Rampure was Leyla’s great aunt’s granddaughter. The queen blackmailed the Nobles of her kingdom, her own relatives, and had them attack other kingdoms with their Magicians. Leyla’s two cousins and brother gave in, but Leyla just wouldn’t cooperate, so she was exiled from the palace.

“She doesn’t have any children?” Cayden asked.

“No. I’m sure she doesn’t. It’s just her and Mrs. Deina at the house. I don’t think she ever fell in love. She’s _obsessed_ with… her plan.” 

Leyla believed in a Power _higher_ than the Gale. Through creating the Blinding, this Power set these events, these wars, into motion intentionally. The kingdoms war against each other, killing Nobleman and Magicians. This followed the Power’s wish to end the Gale’s rules. Leyla repeated this many times, and Jasmine just nodded and prayed to the Saints that she wouldn’t command Jasmine to believe it too.

Rampure promised Leyla would be allowed back, fully reinstated and given her own Magician, if she decided to cooperate and proved herself useful. Leyla scoffed at the offer and explained that she was working on a plan to… to… 

“Sh–Shouldn’t you be writing notes or something?”

“Of course.” 

Cayden pulled out a small paper pad and a pencil from his jacket. He wrote a few things as the tea arrived and their cups were filled. The aroma of lavender and honey filled the space, helping to calm her nerves.

Jasmine sipped carefully while watching him write. She longed to be home. Let this be a long bad dream, and she could wake up and have the courage to ask him for a simple date.

She closed her eyes and focused on the sound of pencil scratches, distant murmurs of a happy crowd, the scent of lavender, and the warmth of tea in the air and her hands. Jasmine sighed. She could almost imagine she wasn’t here, if it wasn’t for the Obligations nagging her to… 

“Lavender tea?” she asked to distract herself.

“It helps the nerves I hope.” 

“Yes,” she sighed. 

She had seen children in town drinking tea with their–

_Remember, you’re my doll now._

Jasmine cringed. Those words repeated themselves at the worst times. She reactively said something to push it out of her mind.

“How are you?” 

He smiled again. “I’m better after seeing how you are.” 

She hid her reddening cheeks behind her hands and cup as she sipped. “Are you alone?” she went on. “How did you get here? Did Milan come with you?”

“No, I’m with you. We paid a driver. And he couldn’t come with. He’s pretty upset about that.”

She set down her cup and swirled it, thinking.

_“We paid”_ … He didn’t come alone. 

_“...couldn’t come with”_? … Vague. Maybe Milan came. … Maybe he wouldn’t. Maybe he was on his way.

_“He’s upset”_? … Maybe he was held back.

Jasmine slapped a hand over her mouth. Her mind betrayed her. Hunting for information Leyla wanted. _This was why she warned him!_

“You’re not supposed to answer anything!” she hissed. 

“It’s okay,” Cayden soothed. “What I said was fine. I don’t have to lie.”

“No. Do you actually understand? Just… don’t answer _anything_ ,” She shrank in her seat and whimpered. “You mustn’t trust me.” 

Cayden’s smile dropped and he leaned forward. “Jasmine, no. Why do you think that?” 

_Remember, you’re my doll now_. That voice, that reminder pressed further. 

_You’re not actually people even if you’ve all convinced yourself and everyone else. Magicians are distorted. Fake. Both the Gale and the Power maintain this truth. The Gale asserts that Magicians are meant to be used. And the Power shows us Noblemen the distortion. That you all are not whole._

The way she looked at her, and used her. Possessive, obsessive, controlling, dominant. And all she could do was smile and obey. A puppet.

“No! You shouldn’t trust me,” Jasmine’s voice became harsh as her eyes blurred. “I’m–I’m a Magician. I’m under the command of a villainous Nobleman that intends to use me and my family to attack their own kingdom, steal more Magicians and,” she swallowed hard through her sobs, “and raise _Magician children_ to destroy all other kingdoms. She intends to kill every Nobleman and Magician if she gets her way! You–You should _kill_ me before I–”

Cayden bumped his cup as he rounded the table. His arms were wrapped tightly around her before the cup stopped ringing against its saucer. 

“I’m sorry. Please. I can’t listen to another second of that,” he begged. 

_Remember, you’re my doll now_. _My pet, my friend, my tool, my weapon._

“I’m her doll, her p–pet,” she repeated weakly, stuttering through her tears. “I’ve–I’ve been her cat and mewled for her and curled up next to her. I’ve been her music box. I s–sing and dance when she wants me to. I’m Obligated to do whatever she asks. Be whatever she asks. I’m j–just her tool and her weapon.”

“No, Jasmine. _Please_.” He tightened his hold. “That’s not who you are.”

“Even so, I’m–I’m going to betray you,” her voice squeaked between sobs, “She has me under liegeoath. And other… She… has plans.”

“That’s okay. I know your original liegeoath. You’ve explained it before. It includes the kingdom. Includes me. You won’t hurt me. You can’t,” he soothed. “I’ll be fine.”

_That’s not enough to protect you from me._

She wanted to argue with him, but her voice choked and only sobs escaped. She awkwardly brought her arms around him. His embrace was comforting. Made her feel real again. And yet it stung to know she would only hurt him.

In time she calmed again. She tapped his arm and he carefully released her.

“I’m sorry. I shouldn’t have done that,” he said softly. He offered her a handkerchief and she took it gratefully.

“N–no. Actually, thank you.” She heaved a sigh. “ _I’m_ sorry. I–I should be more together. Fifteen and crying like a baby…”

“You’re fine. What you just told me… this whole situation… It’s completely insane. I’m just glad to find you as… you.” He straightened his clothes with a sigh. “Tita Felicia warned that… She said emotions could be commanded. Or you could be made to forget.” 

_Tita._ Hearing him call her mother ‘aunt’ made Jasmine smile. 

“Yes. It’s true.” Jasmine wiped her eyes on her sleeve and sniffled. “She hasn’t noticed it yet, but I’ve acted subservient, hoping she doesn’t think to use such commands. And… I’m certain that I’ve forgotten important things about home in case I’m interrogated.” 

Cayden looked up. Jasmine folded the handkerchief, exposing the large crest embroidery on top. It looked like one sconce holding three flames. She traced it gently with her finger. Was this their home kingdom’s mark?

“I don’t remember where home is and I don’t know who my liege is. I can’t remember any of the guard’s names or even the shape of the walls.” Jasmine shrugged as she spoke. 

“What… what commands were you given, that you can tell me?” Cayden leaned forward, eyebrows furrowed. 

“Protect her. Don’t try to escape. Not to use magic openly, with exceptions. I still have my old armory stone. But she’s locked me out of using it unless specifically for her benefit. To sing. Dance. Act. Clean. Cook. To t-... To bring Milan.” 

_To trap him or anyone else that tries to help me._

“To–... To remember ‘I’m her doll’ and that I belong to her.” 

Something shifted on the table. Cayden had clenched his fist.

“I wasn’t made to believe it,” she added hastily. “But, it just… repeats in my mind once in a while. And it got to me earlier. I’ll be fine.” She tried to reassure herself as much as him. “I–I’m supposed to ask questions,” she continued. “Like, ‘where are we from?’, ‘Who are you with?’, ‘Are there any Magicians with you?’, ‘What’s your plan to save me?’ Then tell her what I learned.”

_After I’ve trapped you._

She bit her lip, fighting with herself to get some hint of that out. “I can’t say more. I’m sorry.”

“Can you describe where you’ve stayed or how to get there?”

She shook her head. “That would go against the liegeoath, since you or someone else might try to attack her to save me.”

“You carry your coins, right? You don’t keep it in the armory?” She nodded and brought out her little drawstring coin-purse.

“I can pay for the tea.” She smiled weakly. 

“Not if I can help it,” Cayden said playfully, taking her coin purse as he turned away momentarily and dug in his jacket, eventually producing his own. 

She sighed wearily. Now that their pocket of time seemed to be ending, hope and fear clashed again within her. _Could he get her out of this? Or would she trap him and betray him like she warned she would?_ If this was the last time she’d ever see him, she was grateful for this experience and his kindness. _But what if she became the reason he_ … 

She drank the last of her now cold tea. 

“I’m sorry, Cayden.”

“Nothing happened to me yet, Jazz.” His eyes shone with determination as he spoke. “I’m sorry for what you’ve been through. I’ll do anything I can to help.”

_Then leave!_ she wanted to scream. _I don’t want to be the cause of your imprisonment or death._

Her face screwed up, her tears threatening to spill again. Cayden grabbed her free hand, pressing her coin purse into it as he clasped his hands around hers.

“It’s best if you don’t lose this. I put a secret lucky coin inside.”

Jasmine cracked a smile. “Don’t be silly. You’re sounding like Milan. You can’t enchant luck, Cayd.”

At that, Cayden smiled more brightly than she’d ever seen before. Such a smile out of him was a rare gift. Jasmine nearly forgot where she was. 

“ _Tita_ told me if someone wished hard enough, put their heart in it for long enough, anyone can enchant something.” 

He looked so proud of himself.

She looked at her hands and her heart fluttered. His slender hands, scarred here and there from nicks during weapon practice, were still clasped around hers. 

“I’ll keep it with me then.” Jasmine thanked the Saints that somehow she managed to not stutter. “And I’ll be sure it’s safe.”

“Thank you. That’s all I need.”

His smile softened. He let her go so that he could go and pay for the tea. Jasmine sat there, dumbstruck for a little longer, staring at her purse. She tried to feel through it, to see if there actually was a new coin in there. She was tempted to peek inside but he had used the word “secret”, so she decided not to look quite yet.

The bell on the tea shop door chimed as they stepped out.

“What’s your plan now?” Jasmine asked.

“Not sure,” Cayden replied nonchalantly. “I have two options I think.” 

“Two?” 

He should leave and report, or tail her until she was with Curls again.

They started down the street. He kept a half step behind her.

“Either I follow you or you follow me.”

He didn’t intend to leave her. She _had_ trapped him. Her fears crashed into her again and she stopped walking. Where was she walking to? Where was she leading him? 

Leaping from joy to intense dread made her suddenly drained, weak and confused. She swayed and he caught her.

“Jazz? What’s wrong?”

“Cayden! Please, _leave!_ ” She could finally say it out loud. But she knew that was because she would never convince him to leave now. “Get out of here! It’s not safe! I’m not safe! Please!” She struggled against him. Tried to push him off. 

But he held her up, standing firm and taking her weak hits.

“It’ll be okay. I’ll be fine,” he whispered. 

_How could he be so certain?_

“No! I can’t let you get hurt because of me.” 

_Remember, you’re my doll now._

“I can’t… can’t let you…” Her burst of adrenaline ran out as swiftly as it hit her.

“Jasmine,” he pleaded, “what can I say to help you? I’ll be fine. I swear.”

Her heart burned. He was too precious to lose. _Why was he here? Saints of Mercy, why was it Cayden?_ It could have been any guardsman or a hired hand, anyone! Cayden was still young.

They said he fancied someone. It was probably Mirna, that guard trainee. Wasn’t Cayden a guard trainee too? Was he obligated to come or did he choose this?

“Why are you here? Why you? I don’t–I don’t understand,” she whimpered.

He gently walked her to a stool at the side of the street and let her lean against a wall and faced her. 

Cayden spoke slowly and clearly. “I’m good friends with you and your brother and I believe I know you very well. I have my skills and know how to defend myself. Does that help, Jasmine?” he asked.

She shook her head. “I’m so scared, Cayden. I’ve… never been like this before.” How worthless was she? She asked to go on this mission by herself, and now she fell to pieces as soon as someone came to help. This was too much. She wanted to melt into the ground. Be nothing. …Then Cayden could go home. 

“Of course,” he whispered. “This is _terrifying_. We’re young, inexperienced and in a war that doesn’t make sense. You’ve done so much already to help us. You did _everything_ you could. You were so brave to get this far. But now, can you trust me? Can you leave the rest to me?”

Trust _him_? Of course she could. 

Cayden Garner. The most capable, considerate, and trustworthy person she’d met. The same qualities that made her fall for him the first time. 

A couple years back, before the war started, she had shaped a stone amulet for him that resembled her family’s enchanted Call Stones. Though his couldn’t be enchanted, she put effort into it and thought he would like it. Their families were close, but that was an excuse to make something for the boy she liked. After giving him the amulet, she wasn’t sure if he liked it or not. He could be hard to read, but she would think he would have said something. After a while, Jasmine wondered if he was just being polite to her.

His peers kept joking that he preferred strong women–like Mirna. Someone who could be as stern and serious as him.

_Of course he would want that_. And so Jasmine gave up on her feelings.

How did she let their words affect her? They didn’t know him at all. And she’d wasted so much time.

But now she was drowning again. It wasn’t the warm feeling of a simple crush. It seared like a fire in her chest. Would she fall in love again just to be his end? 

_Can you trust me?_

That was an easy “Yes”. 

She just… couldn’t trust herself.

“I’m… her doll.” 

She would betray him.

“No. You’re Jasmine Marchen.” Cayden held her as he spoke. She wanted to cling to him again, never let him go. Keep them there, away from everything. Away from danger. “You are a strong, kind and clever person. You’re crafty, resourceful and braver than anyone.”

_Cayden doesn’t lie._ Could she really be all those things?

“It seems you’ve reached a limit though. You’ve had it rough. It’s okay to let go. I can handle it from here.”

He touched her chin, asking her to look at him. He looked concerned, but in control. Unlike her.

“Please. Can you trust me?”

She swallowed and nodded. He smiled.

“Will you let me help you?”

He said he could handle it… She nodded again.

“Will you support me as I take the lead?”

Jasmine liked the sound of that. 

She took a deep breath. “Yes,” she croaked with a final nod. She tried to smile.

Cayden smiled back and let her go. He handed her his handkerchief, letting her wipe her face. She hadn’t realized when she’d started crying again.

He’d lead. She could support. That sounded good.

She could breathe.

Her nerves cooled and her heart calmed somewhat. 

He’d lead now. And she could support him.

Trust him.


	3. Fight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (let me thing of a summary later)

Jasmine heard a brief but piercing whistle. Panic seized her chest. _No…_ Across the street, she locked eyes with _Lady Leyla_. The woman brushed her curly hair behind her ear and beckoned Jasmine over with a twist of her wrist. They had a chance without her. Why did she have to find them so soon? Jasmine shook her head, gripping Cayden’s arm tighter. She must keep Cayden and _Curls_ away from each other. Must protect them from each other. _No. Protect Cayden from her!_ Curls raised an eyebrow, and frowned. Jasmine flinched. 

Cayden tried to pry her hand from his wrist. He’d said something, but she didn’t catch it. Curls walked toward them.

“No,” Jasmine pleaded, “ _No_.” 

Cayden stopped struggling and instead laid his hand over hers. He tried to grab her attention, but she wouldn’t look up. _Why wouldn’t he move?_

“Cayden, no. She’s–! I have to–” 

“You’ve never been late before. And this is where you’ve been?” Curls said in her playful voice. “Who’s your new friend?”

“C–Cayden, My Lady.” _My Lady?_ Jasmine held back a scowl behind pursed lips. _When did ‘my Lady’ become a normal reaction?_

All of a sudden, Cayden pulled roughly against her grasp. Her eye caught a flash of silver.

“No!” Jasmine lunged for his other arm. 

She caught his hand just in time. Cayden had drawn a dirk, and pointed it at Leyla’s stomach. The blade just barely brushed the cloth of her jacket. She could feel him shake from the strain against her grip.

“Ah, I see,” Curls cooed, “This is why you didn’t come forward.”

 _No. NO!_ Jasmine screamed in her mind, hating the compulsion she had to protect _this witch. Gale, I don’t want to protect her. She shouldn’t live!_

“Take that from him,” Curls ordered. 

Jasmine watched as Cayden breathed out slowly and seemed to relax. “I’m sorry. I won’t try that again,” he whispered. He twirled the dagger handing it hilt-first to Jasmine.

She carefully let go of him then touched the weapon, sending it to the armory in a flash of pale yellow. 

“I have no other weapons on me,” he said to Curls. Cayden rubbed his hand and wrist where Jasmine had grabbed him.

She bit her lip. She had stopped him. This could have been over in that one instant if she hadn’t– 

“No other weapons?” Curls asked. 

“Just the dirk.”

“Jasmine?” Curls prodded.

“He has nothing else,” she responded. Though she hadn’t checked, she was sure enough. Cayden never lied. 

But… he’d also said some things she wasn’t so sure about.

_You are a strong, kind and clever person. You’re crafty, resourceful and braver than anyone._

Could she really be all those things? She remembered how she was before coming to Rampure, but she didn’t _feel_ the same. As if she’d gradually gotten used to the idea of… being _Leyla’s_.

“I confess,” Cayden said, “I was instructed to kill you at the first opportunity. Obviously, I’ve lost my chance. Our only option now is to negotiate.”

“Lady Leyla, do _you_ have any weapons?” Jasmine asked. 

Curls glared at Jasmine, but she didn’t flinch. Jasmine wanted to be sure. She should think of anything that could help him.

“Why would you ask that?” Curls asked doubtfully.

“Her liegeoaths protects us both,” Cayden explained, taking a half step between Leyla and herself again. His attention seemed fixed on Curls and an arm extended low in a protective gesture in front of Jasmine.

“Liegeoaths?” Curls’ glare redirected to Cayden. 

“Yes.” Jasmine bowed her head. 

Curls paused for a moment, then pulled out a hunting knife from her boot. She held it out to Jasmine, her hand open but out of Cayden’s reach. Jasmine touched Cayden’s arm. He lowered it reluctantly and allowed Jasmine to approach her. 

“It’s not like I actually mind,” she said as the weapon vanished with Jasmine’s touch. “I don’t need one with you around.” Curls brushed Jasmine’s cheek with a finger, causing her to tense. “And to be sure you can’t be used against me, you mustn’t obey any of that boy’s Obligations.”

Cayden inhaled sharply as Jasmine looked up in surprise. _She thought Cayden was a Nobleman._

“You’re mine,” the woman giggled as she spoke, “And not _his_. Isn’t that right, my dear?” Leyla’s finger lingered before trailing down to Jasmine’s chin.

Jasmine shivered.

_Remember, you’re my doll now._

“Don’t touch her,” Cayden said slowly through his teeth. Something felt very different about him.

 _Why–?_ Jasmine turned and her breath caught in her throat. _If looks could kill…_

To anyone else, the way he kept his breath even, or how his eyes glinted as he focused his gaze completely on Leyla might be the only unusual thing they saw about him. But she could feel the intensity radiating off of him.

It was like watching sparks fly near dry leaves. Before long, something could catch fire.

Jasmine grasped his arm. _They mustn’t fight_.

Curls stepped back and smirked, raising an eyebrow. “Possessive much? Jasmine is mine, boy. If she _used_ to be yours, you’ve lost her when you let her out on her own.” 

She needed her mind clear. Focused. _Just help Cayden. Nothing else matters._

Jasmine glanced around. A few bystanders and passersby were staring, and she could hear murmuring from the crowd that seemed to be gathering. “Let’s go somewhere else,” she suggested, leaning into Cayden. “We’re attracting attention. D–didn’t you say something about negotiating?” 

“Yes. Let’s not make a show,” Curls purred. “Are there anymore _friends_ in the crowd? Or did he come alone?”

Jasmine glanced around at the onlooker’s faces. “I don’t know,” she said. “I don’t recognize anyone. I believe he is alone.” 

“Let’s go. Make sure he doesn’t try anything.” Curls walked around them, leading the way.

Jasmine turned to comply, stumbling into Cayden. He caught and held her for a moment, his strong, solid arms around her. 

She felt safe and warm.

But only a moment, as the Gale pulled her out of his arms. Forcing her to follow Leyla. She shivered.

Cayden offered his arm to her and she took it gratefully. She calmed somewhat as they walked arm in arm together. He shuddered and pulled her closer..

“Cayden?” Jasmine whispered.

“I’m… I’ll be fine,” he said. “You?”

_Remember, you’re my doll now._

She squeezed her eyes shut, willing that woman’s words out. _That’s not who you are,_ Cayden had said _._

_Be brave._

She opened her eyes and sighed. “I’ll be fine, too.”

Dread crept into her bones. She gripped Cayden’s arm tighter as they approached a large, decrepit building. It was an abandoned warehouse that Leyla had claimed as her own some time ago. The solid rolling front gates were shut and sealed by melted metal. Jasmine had cleaned, fixed and stabilized the structure, making it inhabitable once again. 

She carefully let go of Cayden’s arm. Curls guided them toward the side door. Their footsteps echoed on the large stone tiles as they entered the building. Sunbeams angled in through the high pane-less windows, illuminating the dusty air and thick pillars inside. When they were ten paces in, Curls had them stop in a patch of sun. “Don’t let him move from there.” She shut the door then clicked several locks. “We don’t want any surprise guests during our little meeting.”

Jasmine nervously glanced between Curls and Cayden as he took in the surroundings. “It’d be best if you stayed by me,” he whispered.

Jasmine acknowledged with a nod. Her best tool right now was the liegeoath to protect him. She braced herself. Focus. _Be clever. Resourceful. Brave._

Curls smiled and came forward. “Now, kid… Cayden was it? What do you think you can negotiate with?”

“Information and resources.”

“I don’t care about your information unless it gets me more Magicians. I’ve heard Jasmine has a brother. Mil. I’d _love_ to meet him. We’ve wanted to see him, isn’t that right Jasmine?” 

Jasmine tensed, gripping her pocket where she kept her mother’s and Milan’s Call Stones. The enchanted stones that could lead them to her. Next to them was her coin-purse, where she kept Cayden’s lucky coin. If she knew of a Saint of Luck she’d be praying to it now. 

“ _Don’t_ talk to her,” he growled, “This is between us.”

“ _Me?_ ” Curls howled in laughter, which only seemed to grow louder from the echoes. It sent shivers down Jasmine’s back. “She’s _mine_ , child. _You’re_ the one who asked to negotiate. You’re still here because I’m interested in _you_.”

“What?” Cayden said. 

“Did you think I didn’t notice? The way you look at her, react to her… Clearly you’ve a one track mind. _‘Don’t touch her,’_ ” she said mockingly and laughed again. “I could tell her to walk away and let me have my way with you. What’s hers is mine, after all. A few words from me and she won’t even object.” 

“Wait!” Jasmine yelled, horror-struck at the thought.

“My dear, don’t think about it.” 

Her mind froze. Her heart pounded in her chest. She blinked, trying to calm and refocus.

“You sounded like her when I asked about her brother. Oh, she was crying. _Adorable_. I can tell. You won’t do a thing to damage her. But why is that? Did the liege of your kingdom promise you could keep her if you won her from me?” Curls hummed and touched her lip. “What are you? A desperate prince? Or a spare that was thrust aside and used only when convenient? Oh, do I know what _that’s_ like.”

Leyla was on one of her rants again. Jasmine watched as the deranged Noble started to walk in a wide circle around them, searching for a reaction from Cayden. “I was never allowed my own Magician. My bloodline was just too far from Her Majesty’s. She could spare one, but no, not unless I proved my loyalty in some way. She had no way to force my hand so she tried to offer a Magician. But no, any Magician she would give me would answer to her first. I couldn’t have that. So with nothing left to pin me down, they kicked me out.” 

She laughed again. “Oh but that was a blessing in disguise! If I wasn’t out here, I wouldn’t have found my darling little pet. Someone left their Magician unattended in our streets and…” She placed a finger on her lip, “I find myself a bit attached to her,” she cooed. 

“She isn’t your pet,” Cayden said slowly. 

Curls smiled coyly, seemingly pleased with his response. “Just look at them! They aren’t _people_. What else would you call it when you find a stray thing and take her in?”

Jasmine had become used to her taunts, how she flaunted her power and dominance, but Cayden seemed to lose his composure. Jasmine tugged on his wrist. 

“Do you want to kill me? Take her from me? ...I’m willing to give her to you on two conditions,” She paused again, watching Cayden’s expression, “If you give me her brother and pledge yourself to me and do as I say, she’s yours.” She giggled. “Oh dear, I sound like the Queen.” 

Cayden said nothing. 

“If he’s anything like her I’ll be quite happy. And, I’m sure you know, you only need one Magician to make more. It would be quicker if it was her brother.”

“No!” he snapped.

“Oh? I guess you don’t want her back that badly then. If you can’t be persuaded, maybe I’ll just… make sure you can’t take her. Jasmine, come here.”

Jasmine stiffened, looking to Cayden. His eyes were filled with horror.

“ _No_ ,” he breathed.

Curls’ smile broadened. “Now, Jasmine…”

Jasmine looked down. _What would she say?_ Her mind raced as she thought of all the possible commands and how to– 

“No, no, sweetie. Look me in the eye.” Curls’ voice was almost playful as she gently reached under Jasmine’s chin and tilted her head up. It wasn’t what she expected. Her thoughts escaped her. She looked up.

“Don’t… _Stop,_ ” Cayden pleaded.

Jasmine swallowed. The woman’s dark eyes were distractingly cold, empty and starved of light. They never seemed to stay focused when she stared at Jasmine.

“Know that you’re mine, Jasmine,” Curls smirked, “You won’t leave me so easily.”

Her throat tightened. 

_But… but of course. What was she thinking?_ Leyla had her. By Jasmine’s own carelessness, this witch had found and trapped her with her voice. So simple. All it had taken was a few words. She was here now. Escape? _There’s no escape from the Gale._

“Of course, my Lady,” Jasmine muttered.

Leyla giggled. She was pleased with her.

Jasmine bowed her head and stepped back.

Leyla was about to say more when… 

“ _Stop!_ ” Cayden’s shout shook them both.

Jasmine felt the tiles vibrate, as if the earth was shifting beneath them.

The door’s hinges snapped loudly. The wood where the locks bolts met the frame shattered into large splinters as the door burst open. A man ran toward them wielding a dagger. 

“Stop him! Protect me!” Lady Leyla shrieked.

She felt a tug on her clothing from Cayden, but she pulled free easily. She crouched and called moisture from the air, forming ice on the ground and around Cayden’s ankles to trap him in place. The man darted around the ice, chasing Leyla further into the empty warehouse. 

Jasmine summoned a blade and dove between the assassin and Leyla. With each move he made, Jasmine lunged, or dodged, or parried in return. Every clash, bang and cry reverberated in the open space.

As the fight wore on, Jasmine realized her opponent outmatched her. He should have overpowered her, but any strike he made only attempted to disarm her. It was almost like sparring with Cayden. Everything about this man seemed familiar.

He pushed her further into the room. _Was Leyla behind her somewhere?_ While she was distracted for that instant, the man rammed into her. Jasmine’s back slammed into one of the thick wooden beams, winding her. The man knocked the dagger from her grasp. Jasmine flinched expecting something to come down and knock her out.

Footsteps pounded away from her. 

She saw the man charge at Leyla. The woman was now running back toward Cayden, who was still struggling to free his feet.

Jasmine bolted toward the man. 

_He must be stopped. Leyla must be protected._

Jasmine summoned throwing knives out of the armory and hurled them at him. 

One missed. Three glanced off his back. _Was he wearing plate armor under his clothes?_ The last knife, however, cut into just behind his left leg. He yelled as he fell to the floor. She caught up to him and stopped as he rolled on to his back, clutching his leg.

_She’d stopped the man. Leyla was safe._

_Where was Cayden?_

“Kill him!” Her thoughts were redirected instantly. She turned back to the man, moving to stand over him. 

“No!” Cayden shouted. 

She summoned another blade and thrust down with it. The man grabbed her wrists and held them away. He was strong. _What daemon could she call upon to end this?_

“No! Rescind! _Please!_ ” Cayden begged. “He’s Exempt! He can’t fight anymore! He’s–!”

_Cayden didn’t want the man to die…_

Jasmine looked up and gasped. “My Lady, what are you doing?!” Jasmine shouted.

Leyla held Cayden in a headlock from behind, a switch-blade in her hand glinting just below his ear. Cayden struggled to keep his throat free, his hands pulling on her arm. “Don’t… make her… kill him!” 

“I’ll _not_ have more than one guest at a time,” she snapped. “How many more of your people are there?”

“Let him go!” Jasmine tried to wrench herself free from this man’s iron grip. She needed to free herself to end him. Then she could go to Cayden. To help him. 

Could she protect Cayden from _Leyla_? 

Everything was wrong. Jasmine was obeying a hated enemy. She was moments from killing someone. Cayden was _terrified._ For _her_. 

Leyla leaned in and whispered something to Cayden, grinning wickedly. 

“It’s not my oath to rescind! It’s the truth!” He struggled against her grip and shouted, “I rescind all commands!” 

Cayden was _pleading_ with Leyla. He was _desperate_. 

“ _Please_ , rescind the kill!” Cayden choked out. “Please! She’ll conflict!”

 _Why would she conflict? She was protecting them from this man._

“Kill that man now!”

“NO!!”

The earth rumbled as Jasmine looked down at her target, struggling to break his hold on her.

 _This man… He was familiar… They’ve met before._ He reminded her of Cayden. 

“ _Don’t_ think about it,” the man breathed. 

It was too late for that. His features and voice clicked into memories. “Cayden’s–”

_Cayden’s father._

_She must protect everyone of her kingdom. She mustn’t kill this man. She mustn’t harm him._

_But she must kill him._

She choked. All her muscles seized. Action and inaction tore at her, ripping between must and mustn’t. Her blade slipped from her hand. She collapsed to the floor, shuddering. 

“Jasmine!”

_Kill now._

_Do not harm._

Something echoed faintly, far away.

 _Take it back! Saints, please!_ _I swear I'll do anything! Please! Just rescind!_

“Jasmine,” Leyla called, “don’t kill him.”

She gasped for air, then went limp, panting. Her muscles throbbed and ached. 

“Jasmine,” the man–Cayden’s father–whispered.

He brushed her hair out of her face. She blinked. She could feel her hair and clothes sticking to her from sweat. 

“Jasmine?”

“S–sir?” she rasped.

“Have you come back to your senses?”

She coughed and cringed in pain. “Sir, I’m… sorry… about your leg.”

“Don’t worry about that.” 

She looked up from the floor. He’d moved back and was tightening something–a belt?–around his leg. His pant leg was soaked and clung to his skin, and the ground was marked with streaks of red and the smell of metal.

“I’m sorry,” she whimpered. 

Jasmine didn’t have to fight anymore. She was free to think and move. Ignoring the aches through her body, she pulled herself up. _Where was Cayden…?_? 

They hadn’t moved. Leyla still had an arm around his neck. Cayden stared at her, catching his breath, his arms limp at his sides. Had he given up struggling?

Jasmine pushed herself to her feet. “Let him go,” Jasmine demanded hoarsely.

He didn’t react. He was looking at her but his gaze seemed unfocused. 

Neither seemed to have heard her. 

Curls was speaking to him. _What did she say to him?_

“Lady Leyla… Please release him.” 

She needed to separate them. Jasmine reached out to the ice and asked it to melt, hoping Cayden could save himself if he could move.

Cayden blinked then swallowed. 

“Let him go. _Please_.”

He squeezed his eyes shut and sucked in a breath. When he looked at her again, he seemed to have regained some composure.

“Jasmine, your friend here pulled this dreadful stunt. _Twice_ no less. What will prevent a third attempt? He’s just pledged to do anything I say, but how will he prove it?”

Jasmine bit her lip and gave Cayden an apologetic look. “I–If _I_ held the knife…” Her throat was dry. She swallowed. “If I took your place, he won’t move. He can talk. He–he knows things I can’t remember. He’s not a Magician, his memory’s not blocked. If he tells you what I can’t, would that not be proof?”

Jasmine wouldn’t be able to tell if something was true or false. And Curls wanted to attack Rampure first, after all. This could still work. Maybe they could survive this without betraying their home. Without getting her family involved…

“I like that,” the woman purred, “Oh and what a sight… Your own Magician with a knife at your neck.”

He shut his eyes. “At your mercy.”

“Take my place and slice him open if he tries anything.”

He stood perfectly still as Curls and Jasmine switched places. Jasmine took the blade and wrapped her free arm across his throat, gently pressing the blade’s edge against his neck.

“Cayden,” Jasmine croaked, “I’m sorry.”

“I won’t move,” he promised, “We’ll be fine.”

Was that the right thing to do? Or had she said too much? Jasmine started to shake. She had come up with the idea to be in this position, but now it frightened her to her depths. She was painfully aware of the irony that she both held Cayden’s life and death at this moment. She clutched her own wrist holding the blade. She must still her hand. She tightened her arms and leaned in. 

“I’m sorry,” she choked.

“This is my fault, not yours,” he said.

She could feel the chill in his fingers as he reached up to touch her hand.

“Ohh, I love this,” Curls purred, “Young man, here’s my idea. Your lovely Jasmine stays with me. And _you…_ You may stay _with_ her. Cut ties with your kingdom and do as I say. You two seem quite attached to each other as it is.” she giggled. “Where _are_ you from anyways?”

Cayden flinched, took a breath then said, “Shandera.”

“ _Shandera?_ ” Curls raised an eyebrow.

“Cayden!” his father shouted then gasped in pain, clutching his leg. 

Curls laughed. “Well, it only makes sense after what they did.”

“ _Cayden_ ,” Cayden’s father warned, “Know your place!” 

Jasmine winced. _This wasn’t Cayden’s fault._ She squeezed her eyes shut, dipping her head further into the crook of his neck. She felt him move, as his hands covered hers, touching the hilt of the blade with her.

“Shut up,” Curls barked. “If you don’t bleed to death, _I’ll_ deal with you after I send them home.”

“I’m so sorry, Jazz,” Cayden whispered.

As Jasmine was about to respond, Cayden moved his hand so that his wrist rested against the hilt of the— No, she could see something strapped to his wrist right before a white light flashed. Her hand was empty. She let go of him, staggering back in confusion. _He could use Armory Stone magic?_

Before she had time to make sense of what had just happened, Cayden slipped out of her arms and whirled behind her. Trying to follow his movement, she stumbled forward. 

_She needed to cut him. She needed a knife._

_But she mustn’t harm him._

Her muscles constricted, paralyzing her again. 

Curls shouted for Jasmine to stop him, but she could do nothing. Her head was splitting and her heart was being pulled apart as her body screamed. 

Cayden was down by her foot. With a white flash, a chunk of the floor vanished under her revealing… _Was that a cavern?_

“ _Seal!_ ” Cayden shouted. He released her and bolted off as the hole gaped open, threatening to pull her in.

Before she could react, Jasmine heard Curls screech something as she darted toward Cayden, holding something that flashed in the sunlight. Jasmine wanted to shout out and distract them both, but all she could manage was a startled yelp as the floor beneath her gave way, engulfing her in the cave below.

She heard Cayden crying out in pain as she landed on something soft and the earth closed above her, guided by an ice blue light. She was in someone’s arm, their other hand extended, framed in their blue aura, sealing the earth. As the air stilled, darkness swallowed her vision. 

“I’m glad _something_ went as planned,” a woman sighed.

“ _M–mom_?” 

“Shh. Save your strength, love.”

Everything ached. Her head, her heart, her body. But at least she was free. Free to move and think. This tunnel was sealed against the Gale. But that meant they had limited air. And limited time. 

_Was Cayden… alive? Or had she condemned him and everyone he brought with him?_

Her mother sat down in the dark and gathered her daughter into her lap. Jasmine clung to her, trying to breathe between sobs that wracked her body. Mom kissed her and caressed her hair as they waited.

 _Would Cayden be alright?_ His father… His father was Shandera’s Head Captain. _She remembered_. He was an experienced soldier and was known for his quick thinking. Under normal circumstances, he was strong and swift. _But how much help could he give with his leg injured_? Guilt tore at Jasmine as she sat curled in her mother’s arms.

Dull sounds rumbled from above. 

She shivered.

Her mother pressed her lips on Jasmine’s forehead.

The world above was now deathly silent.

After an endless moment, a section of the earth above vanished with a white glow, allowing a gust to sweep through the tunnel. 

“Felicia, how is Jasmine? Are her Obligations gone?” Cayden’s father—Captain Garner’s voice called from above. 

_Where was Cayden?_

She scrambled to her feet. “I’m fine, sir!” Jasmine gasped, “But Cayden–! Is… is he–?” 

The Captain didn’t answer as he lowered his arm to help them climb out. Mom widened the opening and raised the earth beneath them, allowing Jasmine to grasp his arm. 

The Captain looked beyond exhaustion, his face ashen and covered with sweat as he struggled for breath. Jasmine clambered out of the pit as swiftly as she could, looking around frantically.

She saw Cayden laying on the floor, clutching his side, as he gasped for air. Leyla laid close by, red liquid pooling underneath her unmoving body.

_He’s alive._

She hurried to his side, her mother close behind her. “Cayden! Are you hurt?”

“Jasmine,” he breathed. He smiled weakly. His face was streaked with dark smudges, his cravat was loose, and his jacket was drenched in dark red stains, the largest of which seemed to stem from a spot on his right side, where he clenched his hand. Mom summoned medical supplies as Cayden spoke.

“It’s–It’s just a cut,” he wheezed, “Didn’t move… fast enough. Had worse… before.”

Jasmine helped Cayden open his jacket to expose the wound so the Magicians could examine it better. She could hardly believe the amount of blood she saw. They used clean rags and water to clean the blood from the gash and then bandaged the area.

Her focus was broken only by the feeling of Cayden grasping her hand as he sucked in another breath. She watched as he hissed through gritted teeth at the slightest touch to his injury. Thankfully, it wasn’t as deep as Jasmine had feared, and the bleeding seemed to stop, but she still worried that he’d lost too much blood. 

Cayden seemed to relax as they finished. When he tried to get up, Mom quickly moved to hold him down by the shoulder. 

“No, you must lie still,” she instructed, “Is there anything else that’s hurting, Cayden?”

“No,” he breathed.

“Tita, how’s Father? His–His leg–?” Cayden asked as her mother sent bloodied rags, clothes and the supplies to the armory.

“I’m going to him now.”

As she hurried off, Jasmine stared at Cayden, watching his breathing. His eyes were shut and his face seemed ashen.

He still held her hand.

“Can you help me up? Help me to my father?” Cayden’s voice had recovered, and he looked at her wearily.

“You shouldn’t be moving,” Jasmine objected.

“I–I don’t–…” He hesitated. “I–I smell the blood, Jasmine,” he sighed. “I don’t want to be near–”

Jasmine stiffened. She glanced over at Leyla’s prone form, just one pace from them, in a pool of red.

Jasmine pursed her lips. “Alright. But you have to lie down when we do.”

He nodded in agreement. Carefully, Jasmine brought his arm around her shoulder, avoiding his wounded side. They walked together, taking cautious steps. _To save her, Cayden had killed Leyla himself._

“ _Saints_ , Cayden. Thank you,” she whispered. “ _Thank you_. I can’t even express–”

“D–Don’t–” Cayden choked out. His steps halting and he started to shudder. “No. I messed up. I’m–” He gasped as his arms and legs gave out.

“Cayden!” Jasmine helped him to a pillar to lean on it. “Are you okay?” she asked.

“S-sorry,” Cayden said, “I’ll be fine. I should… are _you_ okay?” 

Cayden’s voice was small and breathless. He looked sick.

“ _Cayden_ , you’re still bleeding.”

A dark stain had bloomed on his cravat, slowly growing with each passing second. He cupped a hand over it.

“Ah… A scratch. From earlier. …I’d moved under her knife.”

He smiled weakly and trailed off, as his eyes traveled to where Leyla’s body laid.

His eyes widened and he doubled over, coughing and sputtering as his stomach emptied itself. 

“ _Cayd?_ ” She grabbed his shoulders to steady him.

He caught his breath again. “I–I just need a moment.” 

_What could she do? What could she say to help him?_

“You… haven’t answered. Are _you_ okay?” he pressed, glancing up at her.

“I’m fine! I wasn’t injured.”

“The _conflicts_ , Jasmine!” he shouted, making her flinch. Then his voice shrank to a whisper as he cringed and clutched his head. “I’m sorry. I’m sorry. _Blasted Gale_. I–I couldn’t… If... If I had _just–_ ” Cayden covered his face with his free hand, but she could still see tears trailing down his chin. “I’m… so sorry.” 

Cayden’s focus had been razor-sharp while he was protecting her. His anger seemed to spark something that burned furiously inside him. But he wasn’t invulnerable.

For all of that confidence and strength he seemed to carry, he could still be as defenseless as anyone else. Especially when it came to someone he cared about.

And here he was, hurt. Because he’d worried about her.

She wrapped her arms around him.

“You did everything you could,” Jasmine said. 

“No. I did everything wrong. It wasn’t enough.”

“It _was_ enough. We’re alive. I’m safe.” 

He was silent for a few moments before he sighed and leaned into her.

_It was over… wasn’t it?_

Once they had taken some time to regroup and triage their injuries, Captain Garner directed them to an inn. There was information to gather about the mission, and Jasmine spent hours briefing him on what she’d learned in Rampure. When there was no more to tell, the Captain dismissed both Cayden and Jasmine, telling them to wash up and rest in the adjacent room while he and Felicia discussed what objectives were left to accomplish before they returned to Shandera.

Jasmine walked the room’s length several times, periodically pausing to stare out the window. The whole ordeal was terrifying from the start, but she was surprised at how fiercely Cayden had acted toward Leyla.

_No! She had to stop thinking like that._

He cared for someone else. She sighed. _Mirna must be lucky._

The door opened and she whirled around in surprise, heart pounding. It was Cayden.

Luckily he hadn’t noticed how she’d nearly panicked. His gaze was on the floor instead, as he closed the door. It was nice to see him outside of his uniform or dress clothes. He had a fresh linen shirt and khaki-colored slacks. Usually, his cravat concealed his neck, but his collar was loose and the wrappings on his neck showed.

“Cayden, your bandages are wet!” Jasmine admonished, as she got up to look him over. A closer look at his shirt revealed that it was damp around his middle as well.

Cayden glanced up. “Sorry. I tried to avoid that. I wasn’t careful.”

Jasmine strode over to the bedside table and cleared it off. “They should be changed with fresh ones. What if it got infected?” she chided.

“It’s fine. It’ll dry.”

“No. Just sit. It’s not good and it’s going to bother me,” Jasmine directed. She started summoning what tools she would need for the task before he could complain. “I know how to do this. Just let me help. If the cloth over the injuries got wet, we should reapply the medicine before wrapping it again.”

“Sorry. Of course,” Cayden smiled. “Thank you.” He sat down on the bed and undid the gauze wraps from his neck. 

Jasmine sat down behind him, legs crossed.

“This–this one’s really not that bad,” he said, tilting his head and exposing his neck so she could see the smaller injury better. 

“You can’t tell me that,” she stated flatly, “You can’t even see it.”

He chuckled before wincing as she removed the cloth that held the ointment in place.

He wasn’t wrong about the cut. It wasn’t _that_ bad and the bleeding had long since stopped _._ Now it was just another nick, like the ones on his hands. The one on his side, however... She needed to check that next. Her face heated as she realized that he would need to remove his shirt to examine the injury. There was something simultaneously exciting about this, but it was also heart wrenching. _At least she could help him heal._

She’d felt so helpless in that warehouse. Her hand trembled as she gently cleaned the cut and reapplied the ointment. 

“Jasmine?” Cayden asked.

“I was so scared,” she whispered.

His head tilted forward. “Everything is alright now,” he said softly, “You’re safe. These cuts will heal. Father’s leg had no major damage. We’ll go home soon…” His voice trailed off. 

“I know,” she sighed, as she carefully placed some fresh gauze over his wound. She reached for the bandages.

“We’re _alive_ ,” his voice shook as he spoke. 

The change in his voice made her concerned. “Cayden?” 

“I’m sorry, Jasmine,” he said in a hushed voice, “I shouldn’t have come.”

“What? You just _saved_ me!” Taken aback, she leaned to see his face, but he turned to avoid her gaze.

“No. I made it worse,” he said matter-of-factly. “I was arrogant, vengeful and… selfish. I almost cost us the mission. And everyone’s lives. _Your_ life.”

“What could you possibly have done differently?” 

Cayden grimaced. “The Prince… He gave you specific commands. We were told, if we say certain words, you’d then follow even an Exempt’s commands.”

She nodded. 

“I was supposed to use them... but I… I couldn’t bring myself to,” his voice tightened, “I could have brought you to our parents, made you sleep. Tita Felicia could have created a Gale-sealed area for us to talk to you openly. Then Father would have been able to deal with that woman alone. With you safe and far away.”

He gripped his knees as he spoke, shaking slightly. “But I wasn’t careful. I spoke to you alone. Then she found us easy. That potential became useless. Then, at that building, what she said to you was because I provoked her. Then Father came in too soon because I’d lost it and shouted. I didn’t have a hold of you. I couldn’t stop you from defending her.” 

His voice cracked, and it sounded as if he was fighting back tears. “Mistake after mistake. One thing after another. It’s my fault you fought Father. My fault the conflicts happened.” His voice shook, eyes not meeting hers. “None of that should have happened. And you were going to die, because of me. If she didn’t rescind the commands…I’m so sorry, Jasmine.”

“No one could have predicted those outcomes,” Jasmine said, “That _wasn’t_ your fault.”

“It was… and I’ll never forgive myself for it. I… I knew how your father and uncle died… and _yet…_ ” 

“I–it was brief. I’m _fine_ now.” 

“It was excruciating to watch. I can’t imagine how much pain you were in.”

She gently placed a hand on his back, shaking her head as she listened to him. It _had_ been unbearably, unforgettably painful. But she was still here.

“ _Saints_ … if I’d… If I hadn’t… I wouldn’t have had to–” she heard him choke back a sob, “I–I’ve never–never _killed_ before… before this.”

He hunched forward, taking large breaths. 

“Jasmine…” he whispered after a moment, his voice in a near whisper. “When I struck her it felt natural, like training. But these weren’t practice blades. I hit the mark, but it slid in… she stumbled away and just… crumpled. Like a…” He shook his head before continuing, “Then… I realized I–I couldn’t wait for her life to end… I had to– I _needed_ her to die. _I struck again._ Watched her life drain out. The light fade from her eyes… And I _caused_ it. It felt… _inhuman_. It was… revolting. She didn’t even seem real at the end…” 

“But you had to! You did it to save me.”

“I know, I know. _But still…_ Father told me… I was warned… when I insisted on becoming a guard… But the _experience_ of it _…_ ” He clenched his hands. “ _I felt so sick._ ” 

“I aimed to be Head Captain, like him. To protect. But… Can I handle that? The responsibility of the lives and deaths of others? And yet… logically, this war will come to us anyways. Will we all have to…? Is this what it is to be a guard? A soldier? To fight? To protect? _When I can’t even protect–_ ” he cut himself off as he drew in a sharp breath.

After a moment of silence, Jasmine responded. “Cayden, you fight to protect the peace of our citizens and their future. You’ll be able to lead people without getting them hurt. You’ll be able to give good commands to your men. I know it. I… I’m–” ... _I’m different._

_You’re my doll._

Jasmine gasped and shivered. She leaned against his back, trembling. She needed some security. Cayden stiffened.

“Jasmine?” When she didn’t answer he asked again, “Jasmine, what’s wrong? What happened?” 

Cayden turned to face her.

He offered his hand and she took it, her other hand gripping her chest, over her heart.

“She’s gone… isn’t she?” Jasmine asked, her breathing shallow.

“Yes. I made sure of it,” he assured her, “And your mother burned the remains. Is something–?”

“I–It’s my imagination then,” she squeaked.

He tightened his hold on her hand.

“I… I thought I heard her again… you know… _‘You’re my doll’..._ ”

“Jasmine? Do you– Does anything she’d said linger with you?”

She looked up when she heard the anger flare up in his voice. He looked as if he was ready to fight again. But what was there to fight? The wind? Her memories? The inescapable fact that she was a Magician?

She looked away.

“Jasmine, please–”

“I’m a Magician. You know the things she said. We aren’t… _people_. She said we were ‘broken.’ ‘Fake.’ ‘Splintered.’”

“Don’t hold onto _anything_ that witch said. None of that is true. You’re real. You’re whole. Whatever happened affected Noblemen and Noblemen _alone_. It changed _them_. That woman wanted to use _children_ against kingdoms! She was insane and you shouldn’t believe anything she said.” 

“ _You_ talked of feeling inhuman. What am I? I almost killed your father on command. I was her knife! Her weapon!” she shouted. “The way Nobles can control us? There’s no balance there. Was there _ever_ a balance? We’re just tools!” She needed to drive him away. There was no point in allowing him to be kind to a Magician, after all. Being entangled in a life with one would only bring him pain. Her accomplishments and attachments were meaningless.

“Please, look at me, Jasmine. What about your family? Can you honestly say the same things to me about _Milan_? Your _parents_? _Tallin and Avian_?” 

Her chest heaved and her eyes watered, not acknowledging his rebuke. 

He reached for her chin. “Please, look at me.”

His touch brought her back into the room. His eyes were clear and strong.

Jasmine swallowed and shook her head. She felt a tear trail down her cheek. “Of course not…”

Cayden sighed, seeming relieved. “Come here.” He turned to face her fully and beckoned her into an embrace.

She tucked her head against his neck, being careful of the wound on the other side. His arms felt strong as she clutched at his shirt.

He pressed his lips against the top of her head, rubbing her back gently. His warmth and care broke down her defenses just enough. Before she knew it, she started to sob uncontrollably. _She was safe here._

 _She didn’t deserve–_

“Jasmine, you mustn’t think like that, alright?” he said soothingly, “You and your family are not tools. We do as we’re told and we’re used for our skills. You’re the same as the other staff and guards and me.” 

_The same?_

“After what that _witch_ did to you, it’ll take time to recover. _Please_ be kind to yourself. And I’ll say this however many times you need. You’re no one’s doll. You’re no one’s pet. You’re not a tool or a weapon to be used at someone else’s whim. _That is not who you are._ You’re _Jasmine_. And that is so much more.”

_She was more?_

“Being a Magician is just a part of you. I love that part of you, too.”

Her heart skipped a beat.

“Even without magic, you have skills and knowledge and experience that no one else has. Magicians don’t need Noblemen. You’re your own person.”

Every word he said reinforced a truth she knew, but had been shaken by Leyla. Unable to speak clearly through her sobs, she nodded. “I–I don’t know what I’d do if you had died,” she stuttered, “I–I don’t want you to get h–hurt because of me ever again.” 

His hold on her tightened. “Same,” he whispered.

After a few minutes, she pulled back and wiped her face. “You should… turn back around. I–I didn’t finish replacing your bandages.”

He nodded and agreed. They sat in silence as she gently wound the wrappings securely around his neck and tied the bandage off. 

“Now for your side,” she said.

He lifted his shirt to reveal the damp wraps allowing her to replace the bandages and gauze underneath with dry ones.

She pursed her lips as she worked, trying to ignore the fact that her ears and face felt warm. As she finished bandaging him, she wondered what it might be like if she _could_ be with Cayden.

“Mirna’s a lucky girl,” Jasmine sighed as she secured the end of his bandaging.

“What was that?”

She stiffened and flushed. _Had she said that aloud?_

“What does Mirna have to do with…?” Cayden pulled his legs onto the bed and turned to face her. He seemed genuinely confused. 

Jasmine shifted back a little. “I–I’m sorry. I don’t mean to get involved. It’s just, I heard… Well, I–I just was thinking… how lucky she was…” Jasmine stared at her hands. She felt her face grow hotter, “to have your… interest…” 

“ _‘Interest’_? _Saints_ , no,” he laughed. “I don’t have any _interest_ in her. We’re just friends.”

_He wasn’t–?_

“If…” He swallowed and glanced away. “If I may be so bold… I… I’m interested in _you_.”

She shook her head in disbelief. 

“No… You can’t– You shouldn’t… You…” Guilt and shame seemed to envelop her. “You had called yourself arrogant, vengeful and selfish… That’s not you. That’s _me_. After what this kingdom did… to my family… I went to the prince and princess myself and _asked_ for this mission. I put myself and everyone else in danger. Everything that happened was my fault.”

 _That was right._ He was just being nice. Or… 

“Jasmine? Do you see me?” he asked, gently taking her hand to make sure he had her attention, “As _you_ said… No one could have predicted what happened. If it’s not my fault, it wasn’t yours either.”

She bit her lip. “Why would you want me?”

“Show me your coin-purse.” 

Unsure of how that would answer anything, Jasmine brought it out and poured the contents into her hand. A stone amulet stood out among the coins. The one she specifically crafted for Cayden years ago. The image of a shield with the Shanderan crest was embossed on the disk-like stone.

“After all this time? You kept it?”

“ _‘Kept it’_?” He chuckled. “I don’t let go of it. Actually, I’d love to have it back if you don’t mind.”

Dumbstruck, she just moved her hand forward to offer it. He pulled it out from her coins and held it out in his palm.

“This small treasure you gave me made me realize how special you are. You saw what was important to me, and I never looked at you as anything more than ‘Milan’s little sister’. So as I got to know you better… As _you,_ I… noticed I _felt_ more…” he trailed off, with a slightly nervous chuckle. Cayden’s face flushed, his cheeks darkening.

“Tita said anyone’s wish could become an enchantment, so I… tried. After recognizing the effort you put in this,” he ran a thumb over the shield and sighed, “I tried to also put my heart into it. I gave it to you, hoping that it may help keep you safe. I must not have wished long enough or hard enough for it to be useful.”

“I must be asleep,” she muttered, overwhelmed. This was too right. “I-I’m not supposed to be the luckiest girl in the Dusk.”

“Jasmine. Jasmine, _please_ ,” he almost laughed with exasperation. “I love you. Don’t do this to yourself.”

Her mouth snapped shut and her heart felt as if it had stopped. 

_I love you._

Her heart swelled. There was no room for more silly doubts and what-ifs. 

Jasmine couldn’t help but squeal with delight as she leapt into his arms, nearly knocking him off the bed with a hug, flinging the coins in her hand around the room. She didn’t care. She couldn’t stop giggling, and soon, Cayden was giddy as well. Intoxicated on their intermingling laughter and the dream-like atmosphere, she kissed him on the nose. His breathing seemed to hitch. 

“I–I love you too, Cayden.” 

He chuckled and grinned, seemingly unable to speak.

She pulled back enough to stare into his eyes, draping her arms around his neck.

Cayden’s eyes sparkled like the starry sky of the dark hour. A precious glimpse of beautiful, endless depths. She wanted to stay there forever.

“Your eyes,” he said breathlessly. 

_What about her eyes?_ She was busy falling into his. _Oh, wait._ The sparkles in his eyes were a reflection of _hers_. Her aura must have been positively radiant. She giggled at the realization.

He swallowed and offered a sheepish grin. “May I…?” he whispered, biting his lip.

“Yes please,” she breathed.

They leaned in toward each other, their arms gently wrapping tighter and let their lips touch. It was breathtaking, exciting and unbelievable. It made her feel warm from head to toe. It was just the two of them. She was safe in his arms. 

As they pulled away from each other for air, he leaned his forehead on hers.

Jasmine watched as he blinked slowly and contentedly, as if he was about to fall asleep in her arms. His breathing seemed to be slow and steady.

“Cayden,” she said softly, “you’re _exhausted_.”

“I might be. But I don’t want to sleep now.”

She giggled. “Don’t be stubborn. You should rest.”

As if on cue, the eclipse started to move in, gradually dimming the room.

“Here.” Jasmine fluffed a pillow, stealing an extra off the other bed. “Lie down now. It’s been a long day,” she instructed, touching his shoulder to encourage him down.

“Could–could I ask you to stay?” he murmured.

“Of course. I’ll be here.”

She helped ease him into bed, carefully minding his wounds, and she tucked the sheets around him. There was something adorable about how he tried to keep his eyes on her while he drifted off into a peaceful sleep.

_Everything was going to be okay. They would both be fine._


End file.
